


1 Week

by Skaigwen



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaigwen/pseuds/Skaigwen
Summary: 1 Week was already enough as long as I was able to spend it with you.
Relationships: Kono Junki/Original Character(s)





	1. Prologue

Sounds of droplets as the rain suddenly showered down,a man was standing outside the front door while folding his umbrella close.After taking several breaths he knocks on the door and suddenly opening it revealing a young mother,disheveled hair, apron around the waist and tired looks she then looked up to the man "Ahhh, Junki come in come in" as the women invited him inside.As Junki looked inside the house 'it hasn't changed a bit' he thought to himself suddenly snapping back to reality as the women called him and made him sit on the sofa "Thank you for having me, Mom" as he said his respects and sitting on the couch.The women replying with a smile then walked away to get something as it is the reason for why Junki came here.Junki looked around again the house just as he thought nothing really had changed since that day. The women came back holding something,it was a diary.As she plopped down the couch opposite to Junki she handed him the diary "I saw it while cleaning the room and I think it was time for you to see on what's written inside and I really didn't think that this would be still here,I thought it was thrown away" Junki took the diary without hesitation "I think there you will see everything including her feelings" the women said as Junki slowly opened the diary, as flashblacks started to rush inside his mind..

...Now this is where the love story started....


	2. Day 1

Junki POV  
Hearing the sound of the school chime 10 minutes ago before entering the school made me dash towards the classroom "Oh no! Oh no! I'm late! Yona-kun will kill me again!!!" i was running like my life depends on it, till....I bumped into someone.Ah..late for school and now bumping into a girl which is very uncool,"Hey, sorry for bumping into you, are you okay?" I said while reaching out my hand to help her and what surprised me was that she slapped it away 'rude' was my first impression of her, "Next time, you better watch where you're going" she said in a annoyed tone while slowly standing up and fixing her uniform "Oi..I already said I'm sorry and it was accident.." explaining myself as she then suddenly faced me.. 'breathtaking' was my second impression of her, I was staring at her with wide eyes. "You better be" she said then clicked her tongue while walking away.I was still standing in the hallway and just realized I am very late and again I dashed to the classroom. "Yona-kun!!!sorry I'm late again"I said while I was panting inside the classroom with all the students looking at me and laughing "Junki!! You're late again!" one student said "Junki! Yona-kun will kill you again!" another student said "Oi Oi Oi, Class settle down and that's Yonashiro-sensei for you all." Sho said,while he was being distracted by my classmates I slowly tiptoed to my seat but Sho caught me "Also you Kono Junki!" he shouted 'Ahhh plan failed' I then faced him "Yessss Shooo?" I asked in a lazy manner which made him annoyed "Don't talk to me that way and that's Yonashiro-sensei for you even though you're my nephew I'm still you're teacher.Also don't be late again the next time you do I will tell my sister" he said "Whoa whoa chill don't tell Mom, promise I won't be late again!" I said to him "Hmm, Okay now let's continue our class" he said now facing the board.While listening to Yona-kun's boring lecture someone tappped my arms which made me look at him "What is it, Kei?" I murmured to him "Why are you so late this time? you don't usually get THIS late" Keigo asked which made me recall the incident earlier "Ahhh.. I was about to reach the classroom when I suddenly bumped into somone, a girl to be precise" I replied to him "Whoa did Mr.Perfect finally found his love?" he said in a loud flirty voice "What? No! Also keep your voice down, I just bumped into a girl that's all she was pretty but....the rude attitude just had to ruin it." I said trying to keep my voice down "Who cares about rude girls!" suddenly Keigo jumped from his seat then exclaiming which made me panic and I just had to stand up from my seat to quiet him down "A Pretty Girl is A Prett-!" then a voice cut us off "Sato Keigo! Kono Junki! Out of my class now!" Yona-kun said looking so angry "Yes Yonashiro-Sensei.." we both said in unison then went outside the classroom. "See!! I told you to be quiet!" I said at him "Meh..Who cares it's not like it's the first time to happen to us" Keigo said while laughing "Uhh..Why am I even friends with you?" I replied back following with a laugh and calming down "But hey you said that the girl you bumped into was rude and pretty right?" Keigo asked while leaning in the wall "Well, yeah.. Why'd you ask? that topic died down 1 minute ago" I said to him "Oh don't be such a killjoy this is girls we're talking about, also I think I know that girl though, I'm not 100% sure if I'm right" He said while doing the 'thinking hard gesture' "Ehhhh?.. Really? Spill the details even though it's fake" I said with a little interest in my voice "Hmmm.. Let me think...I think it was....Shiroiwa Runa" Keigo said "Shiroiwa?" i said "Yep" he said "As in Thee Shiroiwa?" i said 'The Shiroiwa family was known for their extremely good looks so I'm almost not surprised that she was one' "Yep, THE Shiroiwa I just heard a rumor that Ruki-senpai's sister transferred here and I also heard she that she is extremely rude but also extremely pretty which got her the title of 'Untouchable Rose'." Keigo said while checking his phone "Whoa that's unexpected to know that Ruki-senpai has a sister... Also 'Untouchable Rose'? Pfft more like 'Rude Weird Lady'" I said in a mocking tone "Hey now dude we don't talk bad about girls..Well atleast I don't but girls are gems" Keigo said while putting his phone back into his pocket and slides his arm into my shoulder "But anyways it's almost break time and everyone will be free from hell(Classroom ;) so while we're at it let's find that girl you bumped into and might as well introduce myself" Keigo said "Well usually I don't want to but I'll let it pass this time" I replied to him "Cool!".

It was already lunch time and all of the students were scattered around the school while me and Keigo were looking for 'Shiroiwa Runa' or whatever her name is..."Argh! Kei this is hopeless the school has thousands of students and we cannot simply just find 1 girl" I exclaimed at him "Oh come on bro have a little effort besides it's not that hard to find a pretty girl..if you have my eyes" Keigo said while laughing "I hate you..Anyways let's resume this tomorrow I'm hungry already and I don't want Sho-kun to scold me for not eating my lunch just to look for a girl, that'll be uncool" I said "Well you're right..Let's rush to the cafeteria and buy foods and eat at the rooftop" Keigo said removing his arms from my shoulders "Yeah yeah buy mine and I will wait for you at the rooftop" I said walking off while waving my hand "Oi!!" He shouted. "Finally, some fresh air!" I said while stretching my arms 'Alot of things happened today'...I was standing in the middle of the rooftop feeling the fresh cool breeze and sunlight directly hitting me until those feeling were interrupted "What are you doing here" I heard a voice, a girl's voice. I turned around to see who was it then I saw her..the girl which I bumped into slowly walking towards me "Shi..Shiroiwa Runa?" I unconsciously blurted out her name which made her stop in her tracks,suddenly realizing it I covered my mouth then the girl was glaring at me "How'd you know my name?" she said 'Whoa so Keigo was right.. I'm impressed' and I could tell she was really angry..but why? "Uuhh..I heard it...from someone" i said "Who?" she asked "Why'd you even want to know? and Why are you even angry at such small thing?" I said which made her look surprised..and flustered "A-Angry? im...I'm not angry!" she said while her face was turning red 'cute' was what I thought and I just thought of a good idea. I slowly took a step forward which made her step backwards "Wh-what are you.." she said while looking so nervous...1...2...3.. andddd 'trapped' I had her between my two arms while looking down at her, she was red and blushing mad, 'cute' I thought again "I guess this makes you angry?" I said while tilting my head to the side and she suddenly pushed me away,good thing I was able to keep my balance "Chill it was just a joke! haha you should see the look on your face!"I said while laughing "DAMN YOU!" she rushed and left the rooftop with a flustered face leaving me alone, 'Hmmmm' I smiled to myself and Keigo suddenly arrived "Yo dude sorry that took me a while the cafeteria was packed but I still managed to buy us lunch, Oh I also saw Shiroiwa Runa looks like she just came from here and was in a hurry...Um..Junki?" Keigo looking at me with a confused face and I turned to him and smiled..

"Looks like Mr.Perfect is going to get a girlfriend soon" I smirked at him 

"Heeeh...Looks like trouble is coming for Mrs.Right" Keigo said in a amused tone

'Just you wait Shiroiwa Runa...I'll make you mine'


	3. Day 2

Junki POV  
"Aarrgh! I'm late again! I swear Sho-kun is gonna kill me this time!", running so fast but I suddenly saw a familiar face which made me stop in my tracks.

Oh? "Shiroiwa Runa"

I walked closely and hid behind a tree peeking from it, "What is she doing crouching in front of the bush?".As I watched her closely, I saw her talking to a cat and I never expected to see this side of her and what she did next made my eyes go wide,

She smiled

It suddenly made my heart thump "How could someone look so pretty when smiling? Well, she does" I thought to myself as I suddenly revealed myself to her.

"I never would have expected that someone as rude as you would be talking to a cat," she suddenly turned her head to me with wide eyes "What are you doing here.." she asked me as she helped herself from standing up "That should be my question" As I walked closer "What are you doing here? aren't you supposed to be at school now?" I asked, she was hesitating to answer me or not.

"This cat hurt himself..I just heard a cat cry in the bush so I went to check him and saw a wound in his leg.."She said and she opened her mouth again to speak "I planned to skip school to take this guy to the vet.." she then faced me and glared "Until you showed up," As I was about to say something when she suddenly cut me off "Don't tell anyone of what you saw today or else-" 

"Or else what?" I smiled at her and she went silent and turned back at the poor cat, crouching back and slowly picking him up and glared at me again, her eyes telling me 'Say a word of what you saw today, You're dead' I left a small chuckle "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone..since I'm coming with you," I slightly grinned at her and she quickly turned her head to me "No." She said.

"Then I'm telling," I said grinning at her, she let out a loud sigh "Ok fine, you can come with me," she said "Ooh! That's grea-" I said in excitement but she suddenly cut me off "But you can't talk to me..I hate noise." as she stood up and started walking with the cat in her hands "If that's what you then," I said in a low voice and I quickly rushed to follow her.

Minutes have past and the two of us were silent while walking, getting annoyed at the situation I suddenly started talking "So..Ar-" I said but she cut me off again "What did I say earlier?" she said still continued walking in front of me

"No talking yeah yeah,"I answered back in a lazy tone and I suddenly remembered something, I rushed to her side and tilted my head to see her full face "But I didn't know you could smile like that, it was pretty cute" I said in a flirty tone, she quickly shot her head to me and her face was red and she started to speak "Wh- wha-Whta- Y- you" she stuttered at her words and I suddenly burst into a laugh "Wh-what are you laughing at!" she smacked me at the back

"N-no, pfft HAHA y-you're reaction is so cute, I find it really funny" I said as I kept on laughing and clutching unto my stomach now hurting from the laughing and then I calmed down.

As I turned to face her, her face was really red, like really red "Oooh? Did I make you blush?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her then she suddenly smacked her hand at my face making me step back and hold it "Ow! what did you do that for!?" I said wincing from the pain "You're face was annoying, I thought a mosquito was talking to me" she said which made me look at her with one eyebrow raise "Seriously?" I said "You're A-N-N-O-Y-I-N-G" she said at me which made me act like I had been shot at the heart "Ow! that hurts so much than you smacking my face" I said putting my hands at my chest "I should often do it then" She smirked and suddenly burst into laughing

It fascinated me

I keep staring at her waiting for her to stop laughing and when she stopped she gave me questionable look "What is that face for?" she said raising one eyebrow "Nothing, You should smile often..It makes you cute....and dangerous too." I said in a deep voice and she was confused at my last statement "Dangerous?" she asked

I slowly walked towards her trapping her in the wall and slowly leaned into her ear which made her flinch

"You're making me crazy with that smile,"

She suddenly pushed me away, she was blushing hard "W-we should hurry to the vet, it's just 5 blocks away now" She suddenly started to walk fast and I hurriedly rushed to her side

"Did you fall in love with me?"I grinned at her as I asked her "Shut up," she said as her face went red, I grinned at her reaction and the rest of the trip was silent and we finally reached the vet.

Vet time was finished and the cat was now treated, all that's left is... "Now I need to find someone who can take of him" she mumbled and I look at her "Well..I could take care of him..My mom have always wanted a cat and my brother would be most delighted" I said and she suddenly beamed with happiness and suddenly her face was near to mine "You will really take care of him?," she asked excitedly "Well, Yeah now that you have given me a small service" I smirked at her and it took her a whole minute to realize and went back to her old position and fixing her hair

"Don't worry, i'll take care of him though I'm not that much knowledgable about cats," I said while rubbing the back of my head "I-I can send you some instructions..and stuff.."She said in a soft voice and I beamed a smile at her "Really!? Thank You!" as I suddenly hugged her which surprised her

Realizing what I was doing I pulled myself away from her "I-Im sorry..I did that on reflex" I said still embarrassed from what just happened "N-no it's okay... it just caught me by surprise," she said as she started blushing

I reached out my hand to her which made her look at me, confused "Write down your number, so I can ask you questions about the cat and just text me the instructions" I said to her and gave her a pen then she started writing, "I'm going home, text me when you need help.." She gave me back my pen and handed the cat to me and started walking away leaving me alone outside with cat "Well..looks like it's just you and me" I said as I gently patted it and went home.

Runa POV  
"I'm home!" I shouted as I closed the door behind me "Oh..Runa, Welcome back"I looked up so see my brother, Shiroiwa Ruki, leaning against the wall still wearing his uniform "Yeah, Thanks" I said as I walked past him 

"I heard you skipped school" He said which made me stop, slowly turning around to face him "Y-yeah, I saw an injured cat so I took it to the vet.." I softly said and he started to walk towards me and patted my head "I see, next time you do it call me okay? It's not safe for you to go alone" He said in a gentle voice "Yeah..I'm sorry....but I had someone to accompany me today.." I said brushing off his hand in my head "Eh? Who" Is it a dude? It better be not a dude,"

"Calm down Ruki, it's just a fellow schoolmate" I said "So it is a dude..What is his name? I swear i'll punch him for getting close to you," He said in a scary tone but I'm used it "His name?...His name is..."I forgot I don't know his name and I didn't want to ask.."What?! so you went with a complete stranger?! What if something happened to you!?" He suddenly grabbed both of my shoulders and I just rolled my eyes at him 

"Relax, I think he's someone you know though, I'm not sure. Anyways, I'm going to my room so will you let me go?" I scowled at him "Okay Okay whatever you say princess but I'm finding this dude whoever he is tomorrow at school" He said pointing at me "Yeah yeah, goodluck with that" as I went upstairs in my room 'That was such a long day...I should take a shower..'

I got out from the bathroom still wiping my hair dry when I suddenly hear my phone ding 'Must be him' as I grabbed and check to see who messaged me "I knew it..." I mumbled

Unknown Messenger   
'Heyyyy It's Junki, I came here for the instructions~' 

'So Junki is his name?' I thought to myself sighing in relief 

Me  
'I'll type it out, so you wait.'

Junki  
'Ok~~'  
'Oh, I also named the cat, Greek. I don't know why but I just saw a random brand in my room while thinking about his name so I went for it'

Me  
*Typed out instructions*  
'Greek? That's an ugly name but the cat's cuteness didn't make it look like one. There, I sent the instructions, Don't bother me, I'm going to sleep now...Unless it's important.'  
'Good night'

Junki  
'Geez, I'm not good at naming things so don't judge me'  
'Eeh? Sleeping already?? Boooo,Goodnight '  
'See you Tom : )'

The two drifted off to dreamland...Thinking about each other


End file.
